


Саке прощания

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018





	Саке прощания

Клоу стоит у окна, держась рукой за раму, и Юко думает о том, что никогда ещё кромка его профиля не была такой резкой и острой, такой болезненно спокойной и смиренной, такой далёкой и запоминающейся, как сегодня.

— Мне пора уходить, — слова горчат на языке, как саке, и сейчас ей кажется, что она в жизни ничего хуже не пила. Ничего хуже такого прощания она себе и вообразить не может.

— Сегодня? — спрашивает Юко или соглашается, загадка даже для неё. Они вместе рассчитывали время и место, но ей так хочется продлить эти мгновения, что она пытается вести разговор, вместо того, чтобы пожелать ему лёгкого пути. Всей её силы не хватает на то, чтоб не поддаться искушению последних сомнений.

— Да, — он оборачивается к ней, и его тёмные, как летние ночи, глаза сияют шутливыми и грустными искрами. — Это будет самая грандиозная наша игра, Юко.

Клоу протягивает ей узкую руку, лишённую силы воина, но полную могущества непревзойдённого, на их беду, мага, и Ведьма Измерений — уже? или это имя она ещё только получит? — подаёт ему собственную, чтобы они могли переплести в последний раз пальцы.

— Переиграть самих себя…

— …свои отражения и ошибки…

— …всегда непросто, — соглашается Юко, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы обнять его плечи, прижаться виском к его щеке. — Но мы сможем.

— Мы лучшие, — в словах Клоу нет ни гордости, ни горечи, только спокойная уверенность и знание своей правоты. — Мы дадим этим детям шанс.

— Увернуться из-под повешенного нами меча?

— Большего не смогли бы даже боги, — он обнимает её в ответ, и несколько секунд они стоят, вжимаясь друг в друга, запоминая и прощаясь.

— Лёгкого пути, — улыбается Юко, разжимая кольцо своих жадных рук, и делает шаг назад от исчезающего Клоу.

Она не спрашивает больное, кислотой и солью саднящее на губах: ты не дал мне умереть, чтобы оставить в одиночестве?

Не тот вопрос, который она когда-либо решилась бы ему задать. Не тот удар, который она смогла бы ему нанести. Нет, ни за что, только не ему.

Вместо этого она нальёт себе чашку саке, горчащего, как прощание. Но прощание — это ещё не одиночество, да? Это ещё последние секунды вместе. Она позволит себе эти иллюзии, пусть и говорят, что нельзя жить мечтами.

Ей, в конце концов, и не нужно жить, верно?


End file.
